Tearing Down the Fourth Wall
by Mr. Steal Yo Gurl
Summary: Marcel and Paddy find a laptop in Sawtooth and find stuff they would like to show their friends over in Jasper Park. Watch as Humphrey, Kate, Winston, Eve, Lily, Garth, Hutch, and Tony see and read fanart and stories about them! **SEXUAL SITUATIONS**STRONG LANGUAGE**


**Hey Everyone!**

**This is a new story I'm going to be working on! I won't update this again probably until I finish up Betrayed or All Good Things Can't Last. This story idea is WTF123. He is a great author and was very kind to let me use this story idea! Thanks again man! His story is Eviscerating the Fourth Wall and it is n the Lion King fanfiction site! Check it out, it's great! Anyway, let's start the story, huh?**

_Paddy's POV_

Marcel and I were flying back to Jasper to show a great discovery we found out in Sawtooth. I one of the Park Rangers _Jeeps_ was a thing these humans called a _labtop. _We have a lot of stuff to show our wolf friends back in Jasper.

_Humphrey's POV_

Kate and I were laying in our den wasting the day away. I laid my head downward to take a nap when...

"Humphrey?" Kate asked with a tilted head. I sighed out annoyance and answered "Yes, Honey?".

"Why don't you talk to me as much as you did when we first got married?" Kate asked me. Again? Why does she always have to nag me about pointless stuff like this.

"Well, what do you want to talk about then?" I said in a annoyed tone.

"Well, p-pups..." Kate stuttered out nervously. My heart stopped for a moment and I took a big gulp in.

"Kids? You want kids?" I said shocked.

Before she could answer though Paddy and Marcel came flying into the den.

"Thank God" I whispered under my breath and went to go greet my two feathered friends.

"Paddy and Marcel! How's it going!" I said as I shook their hands.

"Aye Humphrey! Nice to see you again, my friend!" Marcle said happily carrying a square metal thing in his right wing.

"Eh, Marcel? What is that you're holding in your wing?" I said in wonder. Kate walked over near me and shot a glance at the metal object in Marcel's wing.

"Ah, this fine thing is called a laptop and it holds what the humans call the _Internet" _Marcel said smiling a bit. What the hell is the internet?

"What the hell is the internet and what does it do?" Kate asked. Marcel smiled at Kate and said "Why would I tell you when I can just show you!".

Marcle opened up the laptop and a big black screen was there. Paddy pressed a button and big colorful letters shot unto the screen saying **ACER**.**(I used Acer as the laptop cause that's the one I have) **I glanced over at Kate and she looked as confused as me. It then opened up to a background of what looked like Jasper Park from a aerial view.

"This is what they call a screen saver. It is a background for your laptop instead of just having a boring black one" Paddy explained. Kate and I nodded our head and Marcel and Paddy continued.

"Wait, What does this machine have to do with us?" I asked. Paddy shot me a sly smile and said "We'll show you".

Paddy then opened up something called _Google Chrome_. Then in a blank bar up top Paddy typed in _Alpha and Omega_. I then thought to myself "Why are they typing in Kate and I's ranks". Then a different page shot up and a picture of Kate and I on a cover of a plastic box.

"What? Why are we on that box?" I said in confusion.

"This is a movie of you two!" Marcel exclaimed.

"What's a movie" Kate asked. Marcel and Paddy both looked at each other uneasily and said "A movie is basically a story played on a screen kinda like this one" Paddy said with Marcel nodding in agreement.

"Wait, what is this movie about?" I asked.

"Well...it's about you two!" Marcel said. Kate and I both tilted our heads in confusion.

"Well let me explain, it's about you two being different ranks but still marrying each other and not caring what others thought" Marcel explained.

"Marcel and I actually played a pretty big part in the movie also" Paddy bragged. I rolled my eyes.

"People actually watched it?" Kate said in disbelief anyone actually would care about her and Humphrey's life.

"Yeah, you actually gained quite a following after the movie was released" Marcel said. I started to wag my tail.

"Really!" I asked. Marcel and Paddy nodded their heads.

"Yeah, they draw fanart, write stories about you guys, and even have forums to talk about you guys" Marcel said.

"Could you show us some of the drawings of us?" Kate asked excitedly. Paddy and Marcle both shifted uneasily in their seats.

"Eh, Kate, some of the pictures may be..."

"Inappropriate" Paddy finished for Marcel.

"Come on! How inappropriate can they be!" I said.

"Yeah show us already!" Kate said impatiently.

"Ok! Don't say we didn't warn you.." Marcel as he typed in _Alpha and Omega Fan Art_. Marcel clicked search and the fan art popped up.

**First chapter done! I feel so good now! I've been wanting to type this story for a while now! Shoutout to WTF123 again for letting me use this idea! You rock dude! Also, if you want me to use your fanart/stories in this story just PM me! **

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


End file.
